Climate control devices for motor vehicles are in a varying degree provided with automatic temperature regulation, where air is treated, generally through heating and possibly also through cooling, depending upon the type of device and whether the ambient air is colder or warmer than the desired temperature inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle. For this purpose, the passenger compartment is provided with one or more temperature sensors which, for practical reasons, have to be located in the vicinity of a passenger compartment surface. To obtain a representative temperature reading, it is previously known to create an air stream past the sensor using a suction conduit. The required negative pressure is in this case created by an ejector which uses the air stream which is created in the climate control device. The air stream has been led through the ejector, located outside the air treatment chamber, in such a way that a local air stream is created in the passenger compartment, something which may be regarded as being irritating.